1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electric storage batteries, particularly of the type commonly used in automotive, marine, traction and similar applications.
2. Prior Art
Presently, when having to charge an automotive-type storage battery, there is a danger associated with making the connection between the battery charger and the battery terminals. The danger involves sparking and the possibility that the sparks may ignite flammable gases having previously been generated by the battery.
The situation is particularly dangerous if the connection between the charger and the battery is done incorrectly--that is, if the positive terminal of the charger is connected with the negative terminal of the battery, and vice versa. In such a situation, extremely large current flow results and the associated sparking is particularly severe.
Hence, the process of charging of an automotive-type storage battery with an ordinary battery charger is potentially dangerous and, for many people, also quite intimidating.